


Start as You Mean to Go On

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [41]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Start as You Mean to Go On

The clocks were striking midnight, marking the beginning of January 1st, as the two agents ran for the lives towards the wall which would lead to their freedom. They quickly scrabbled up and dropped down the other side, without a thought for the height of the wall. Barely breaking stride upon landing, they sprinted for the relative safety of the trees.

After a few minutes, with no sounds of pursuit behind them, they stopped, gasping for breath. 

“Well, Illya, you should always start the year as you mean to go on,” Napoleon panted. “And we certainly hit the ground running.”


End file.
